Spite
by J-chan the Maniacal
Summary: He never wanted to admit it, but Sebastian could never quite bring himself to fend off Kain's dominating personality.


Okay, so whenever I play a game or watch a movie or whatever, I tend to fall for totally random characters (er, in addition to all the usual ones). As such, the Legacy of Kain series is particularly dangerous ground for me, because there are a LOT of side characters and bosses who could very easily be abused when placed in the hands of a fujoshi. Sebastian is a curious beast, though, since I hated him on my first few playthroughs of Blood Omen 2. It was only on run number four or five, I think, when I realized that Sebastian's actually fairly sexy on his own, even with that haughty voice. Also, the dialogue between Kain and Sebastian can very easily be thrown into the love/hate category, if you're not thinking too hard. (This is kind of true of SEVERAL Legacy of Kain characters, though, isn't it? :D) So, here is a random attempt at Sebastian/Kain smut. I hope you enjoy! (And hopefully someone will maybe consider writing something else with these two so I don't feel so alone with this pairing. So... cold... So... alone...)

Warning: Fairly mindless, vampiric man-sex.

Do I LOOK like I own the Legacy of Kain games? No? I didn't think so. I just like playing in that bone-strewn yard. XD (And drooling on its inhabitants.)

XxXxXxX

Sebastian grit his teeth to keep from crying out with the ever-increasing pressure within him, gripping the pillow beneath him tightly. No matter how glorious their unions always felt, he would never give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing him scream. No, that would be too much.

Kain was a marvel. This monster among men had come far since his rebirth when the necromancer dragged him back from death and bestowed upon him the Dark Gift. Where once there had stood a mortal nobleman, as weak and pathetic as the rest of the human nobility, there now ascended a warlord, fierce, unwavering... and hopelessly arrogant.

Perhaps Sebastian loathed him so intensely because the man reminded him of himself in that regard.

But even so, in moments like these, spite and passion blended in equal measure. The darker of the pair arched his back as his lord angled behind him to thrust deeper, tearing a gasp from his normally-composed lips. His jaws clenched shut immediately in protest, shame coloring his proud cheeks. A slip, nothing more, he assured himself. And certainly, his own shuddering gasp was nothing compared to the animalistic groans of his lover as the snowy-haired vampire drove into him with merciless force.

Kain's disdain for the lithe, cat-like vampire was no less intense than Sebastian's hatred for him. Yet there was such beauty to his companion, such strength of will, that it was impossible to find him unattractive. Sebastian's sweat-slicked, panting form was a rare pleasure to behold; made all the more so when the taut curvature of his wiry muscles were stained with blood.

Sebastian felt the sting of his lord's claws biting into his thighs, drawing them further apart to allow Kain to bury the final inch of himself within his sometimes-consort's tight heat. The scent of his own blood as it trickled down his legs only served arouse him further, his aching length jerking in response as Kain's hips collided with his own. He knew he would not last much longer, could not.

Sensing his impending undoing, Kain bit into Sebastian's shoulder roughly, at last ripping a helpless moan from his lover. Sebastian's claws tore at the sheets as the climax wracked his body, his length sputtering into the bedclothes without ever being touched. Kain growled his satisfaction into the wounds, spilling into his companion with a final few thrusts.

They remained in that undignified position, Kain draped gracelessly over Sebastian's back, lapping at his rapidly-healing wounds as they closed, for only as long as it took for them to regain their strength. Then Sebastian shoved the other vampire off of him and rolled onto his back, glaring up at the ceiling with unfettered venom in his gaze.

"That," he snarled, "was not what I meant when I asked to have a word with you."

Kain laughed, sliding off of the bed to retrieve his trousers. "Complain all you want, Sebastian, you have been asking for it all evening. Surely, you did not expect me to let your insolent behavior go unpunished?"

"Bastard!" Sebastian threw a pillow into his face. And smiled in spite of himself.

XxXxXxX

Well, I hope you had fun. I know the ending's not great, but my brain died suddenly and I couldn't come up with a good way to end it. T.T; Reviews welcome. (Inspired other pairings encouraged. Please, someone, give Sebastian a try... Please? *sparkly, pleading look*)


End file.
